found by an angel
by Newbuddingrose
Summary: Kiba and hinata one chapter story


From Hinata's ear piece she could hear the sounds of joy. "WOO HOO, another mission successful" Naruto cheered as the headed for the village.

"I'll give the report to lady Tsunade, Ramen on me, just remember my rule naruto." Hinata said looking at the village that was in sight

"Yah, yah, I'll meet you a ichiraku" Naruto said landing on the ground.

Hinata walked toward the hokage's office bringing her walk into a run. just as she was reaching the hokage's door she ran into Kiba.

"Hello Hinata, since you took the pleasure of knocking me on my butt maybe I'll get the pleaser of whopping yours in a sparing match" Kiba smiled with a big cocky smile in his face. The helping her up and bringing her into a hug

"welcome back home" he said s

"Sure come around my house around noon tomorrow" She said getting up and heading to the hokage's office. Kiba smiled as she left hinata had grown so much since the chunining exams. She no longer weak, her father failed to see that, but she was happy.

Tsunade smiled at the sight off Hinata, "so how'd the mission go?"

"Just fine milady we got the princess to her quarters in the land of rice patties, safe"

"Good, good, well have a good day and your team can take a small break, for 5 days to rest, train, ectra"

"thank you, I'll see you around" Hinata said turning and running out of the door to get to ichiraku ramen _'Kami, who knows how many bowls Naruto has ordered by now' _she thought to herself reaching the restaurant.

"Naruto, how many bowls did you buy?" she sighed as she looked at the stack of bowls, then to her wallet. " You know my limit is 5 bowls"

"Sorry Hinata, its just it was so good and that mission was so lo…" Naruto was cut of by a glare from her "....I bought 12 bowls" naruto said with a sigh.

"You're paying for 7 of the bowls. I got to get home, I am late as it is...." with that said Hinata gave him the money and left. Soon as she reached the apartment she quietly walked in, "Were have you been" the voice of her angry cosine said in a deep stern tone.

"I was out with friends, why do you care" she said with a low mumble. A harsh slap on the cheek put her in her place in a second.

"I may be your cosine but you wont talk to me with that attitude" he said slapping her again, causing her lip to split. Hinata spat some blood on his cheek, only to feel his knee in her stomach. She fell to the floor holding her sides. "I was lefft in charge of you and I am not going to let the huyga family down by a spoiled pirncess getting in the way."

'_Why is he like this? I guess its my fault' she thought to herself drifting to sleep. _

Hinata woke up on the floor around 9:00 she let out a tired groan as she stretched her stiff mussels then looked at her wrinkled cloths. She went to her closet and got a a skirt that had two high slits and was red with a gold hem on it, then got a sleeveless jacket. It was different than her usual pants and jacket but it was all she could find. She heard a loud booming on the outside of her door.

" Hinata, you want to trian now" Kiba's voice said loudly through the door.

"Be a dear and let your self in, I'm changing."

Hinata heard the door open then shut and heard a plop on the couch. After a few minuets she came out. her black short show through the large slits and her net shirt shown from her jacket.

"Your earlier than I expected" she said heading toward the fridge "I haven't eaten yet"

"Yah, I finished my walk with Akumaru early so I thought I would drop by and see if I could hang out for a while....Sorry bout barging in"

"Oh, thats okay, I dont mind I'm just glad neji is not here" she said sighing. then sitting by kiba, noticing Akumaru sitting on the floor.

"Is that your brother, he's scary" Kiba said remembering the last time he saw him. He looked at hinata, and noticed the cut on her lip "Neji gave you that dint he." Hinata fell silent "God I swear he is turning into hiashi

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kiba and hinata made there way to the training field and began to stretch

"So are you in the mood for a justu fight or a tia justu fight" I'm in the mood for either" Kiba said standing with his hands on his hips.

"How about Tia justu" Barra said punching the air with a cocky smile.

"Good enough" Kiba said jumping behind her and putting her in a headlock. Barra quickly thought wrapping her hands around his head and flung him over her shoulders, he turned in mid air and landed on all fours. He charged at her with a kunie, hinata moved out of the way before it would strike then kicked kiba in the back. Kiba laughed then ran toward her again, but this time with his claws. She blocked the attack by crossing her arms in front of her face then grabbed his arms and kneed him the stomach. Kiba spat up a little, then akumaru got on her back making her let go of kiba and get the Large dog off of her back. "Aww teaming up is cheating" Hinata said pouting then grabbing her kunie knife, running toward Kiba. She ran around in multipul circals then stopped swinging the knife near him he jumped out of the way just in time to trip her on her footing she caught her wieght on one hand then shifted her wieght to her body lifting her to her feet. Kiba smiled and rushed behind her wrapping his arm around her waist "I win" he wispered in her ear, causing shivers run down her spine.

"No, I win" she said taking his arm and flipping him over her and making land in his back. Then put one foot on his chest, "The winner Hinata," she said with a laugh.

"Fine, fine you win...Only because I let you," he laughed then put his hands behind his head. _'I think I found an angel.' _


End file.
